poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins and Brady Bluhm) is a human boy and Winnie the Pooh's very best friend. He is sometimes seen the Pooh's Adventures movies as he introduces the plays he and Pooh and his friends put up and as a guest in some of the films. Trivia *He has a self-titled live-action film, where he is portrayed by Ewan MacGregor (known for playing Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars prequel trilogy and Lumière in the 2017 live-action Beauty and the Beast). *In Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Christopher Robin was kidnapped by Jafar. *In Pooh's Adventures of The Ugly Duckling, Christopher Robin was kidnapped by Foop as his plan to be the first one to get rid of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. *In Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Christopher Robin was kidnapped by Professor Ratigan to place a trap on the Mouse Queen of England. *In Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2, Christopher Robin was kidnapped by Professor Z and the Lemons. In the climax, it was revealed from Mater that Miles Axlerod was the one who kidnapped Christopher Robin in the first place to get Pooh and his friends for his and Professor Z's friend, Bowser Koopa. *In Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers, Christopher Robin gets kidnapped by the Evil Schemers as their revenge on Pooh and friends. In Germany, he is rescued by Blitz. *Christopher Robin joined Pooh and his friends to London, England to spend time with relatives, The Darling Family, and met Peter Pan in person in Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan. *In Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook, Christopher Robin was kidnapped by Captain Hook as his revenge on Pooh and his friends. *In Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Christopher Robin gets Kidnapped by King Jareth. *Christopher Robin joined Pooh and his friends to go on a journey to find the Black Cauldron in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *In Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto, Christopher Robin was one of the sick children that needed the medicine. *Christopher Robin joined Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends to see World of Color in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Christopher Robin will join Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Christopher Robin will join Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Alex, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, in which he will introduce them to his long-lost cousin Jesse Greenwood. *Christopher Robin will join Winnie the Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins''. *Christopher Robin will join Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant. *Christopher Robin will join Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, in he will introduce them to his cousins Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darrel Curtis. *Christopher Robin will meet Aladdin again in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series. *Christopher Robin will join Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Reef Grief!, Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Mummy Scares Best, Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Diamonds Are a Ghouls Best Friend, Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: It's All Greek to Scooby, Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Big Appetite in Little Tokyo, Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Block-Long Hong Kong Horror and Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: The San Franpsycho. *Christopher Robin will join Pooh and the gang in the seasonal episodes of Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. *Christopher Robin is the cousin of the Loud House. Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Disney heroes Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Voice of Reason Category:Book Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:British-Accented characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Ryantransformer017) Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies